Thank You
by CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama
Summary: Songs I wrote. Just seemed to describe some characters in Fruits Basket.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You  
By CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**This was originally a song I wrote for my rock band but I thought that it fit Kyou very well.**

**I wish Fruits Basket was mine.**

**

* * *

**

Stumbling on the ground  
Falling down; feeling hopeless  
Never found  
Life was a mess

Hands reaching out  
Figures turned away  
Drowning in despair  
Crawling on all fours  
Where was my angel?

She appeared; out of nowhere  
Face was blank  
But didn't scare me  
Candle in hand, she lighted the way  
Hope was lit, once again

Tears flowing; arms grimy  
Words I carried, yet unfamiliar  
Never used but could remember  
Flowed out my mouth  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you

All alone; where were they?  
A promise made, to always be there  
Found broken and still on the ground  
Described my heart  
On this sad day.

Cloudy skies  
Did the sun die?  
Blackness rise  
This snowy night.  
Snow is pure; what a lie

Grass poked through  
This thin ice, shattered quickly  
It melted away, as flowers grew  
She looked at me  
so gently; such gentle eyes  
Disappear, did my cries

Tears flowing; skin icy  
Words I carried, yet unfamiliar  
Never used but could remember  
Flowed out my mouth  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you

I love you (I hate you)  
Waited for this day;  
(I want to run away)  
I'll never leave  
(Feel abandoned)

Love was given  
but never returned  
Hate was driven  
Happiness was burned

All alone  
in the cold  
Take my hand  
She called  
Reaching out  
I felt warmth

She appeared; out of nowhere  
Face was filled, of love  
Candle in hand, she lighted the way  
Hope was lit, once again

Tears flowing; from joy  
Words I carried, yet unfamiliar  
Never used but could remember  
Flowed out my mouth  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Treasure  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**A song for Yuki I guess.**

**

* * *

**

What a depressing day  
Shady clouds crowd the sky  
Big, dark and gray  
Drip drop; Why do you cry

Staring outside  
Tapping on the window, along with the sounds of the sky  
There she goes again  
Dancing in the rain  
Where has her mind gone?  
Why does she laugh when she's all alone

With rain comes beauty  
After winter comes spring  
It's a give and take  
One's trash becomes precious treasure

Lying bitterly on the ground  
A rose trampled on  
Dropped when the hope is lost  
Broken heart

Staring outside  
Tapping on the window, along with the sounds of the sky  
There she goes again  
Dancing in the rain  
Where has her mind gone?  
Why does she laugh when she's all alone

With rain comes beauty  
After winter comes spring  
It's a give and take  
One's trash becomes precious treasure

A kind world  
Impossible  
A kind person  
Maybe

This silent movie  
What they call life  
Splash of color  
Blinds my sight

Watching alone  
Black and white  
Friendship is grown  
Everything's alright

Staring outside  
Tapping on the window, along with the sounds of the sky  
There she goes again  
Dancing in the rain  
Where has her mind gone?  
Why does she laugh when she's all alone

With rain comes beauty  
After winter comes spring  
It's a give and take  
One's trash becomes precious treasure


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving On  
****By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**I'm not sure, but this is for Tohru right after her mom dies**

**

* * *

**

Reaching out I feel nothing  
This blank void that surrounds me  
Was this my childhood?

Calling out, I hear nothing  
Slowly, words float up to me  
Like ghosts, they softly whisper  
Mother Goose rhymes that I never got tired of hearing

Opening my eyes, I see nothing  
Vast lands of white space  
Closes in around me

Gradually changing color from white to black  
Black to gray  
Swirling in my mind  
Where am I?

What is this gloom that I feel  
Loneliness and pain  
dancing around me

This fear inside me  
It's tearing out  
A monster I'm becoming

I'm sorry  
Words slip out  
Hands cover my mouth

Mm mm mm

Tears brimming  
I find myself at a funeral  
R.I.P.  
Flowers dropping

My best friend gone  
My comforter erased  
Family broken  
Mother missing

A last dinner  
A last meeting  
A last goodbye  
I could've made it better

What will I do now  
When my life is shattered on the ground  
Broken pieces that lie around

In this stage where its black  
I stand up straight  
Footsteps echo alone

With hesitation, I continue  
All I ask  
is to help me move on


End file.
